Speech recognition systems provide an automated means for receiving and responding to human speech. The speech recognition systems are typically trained to recognize speech patterns and to provide a best guess for the interpretation of speech utterances. However, because of the wide variety of dialects used, the degrees of speech clarity and other factors, confidence in recognition results can vary.
The determination of recognition confidence for a speech utterance typically involves the evaluation of one or more features of the speech utterance. However, events associated with the overall speech dialog are typically not taken into account when determining recognition confidence.